1. Field
The following description relates to a communication apparatus to support a multiband communication that may be applicable to, for example, a duplexer module for a plurality of frequency bands.
2. Description of Related Art
In a communication apparatus such as a mobile terminal and the like, a number of circuits constituting a radio frequency (RF) module generally increase based on a multi-function and multiband tendency.
A duplexer module may be connected to an antenna, and may perform a function of supporting a two-way communication by separating a transmit frequency and a receive frequency.
Regardless of the multi-function and multiband tendency, miniaturization and/or and less weight may be desired for a communication apparatus. Accordingly, it may also be desirable to miniaturize and/or provide a lighter weight duplexer module for supporting a multiband communication.
FIG. 1 illustrates a communication apparatus 100 for supporting a multiband communication method according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the communication apparatus 100 includes a plurality of transmission signal filters (Tx BPF-1, Tx BPF-2, Tx BPF-n) 111, 113, and 115, a plurality of received signal filters (Rx BPF-1, Rx BPF-2, Rx BPF-n) 111′, 113′, and 115′, a plurality of phase shifters 121, 123, and 125, and a switch plexer 130.
Each of the transmission signal filters (Tx BPF-1, Tx BPF-2, Tx BPF-n) 111, 113, and 115 may include a band pass filter for filtering a transmission signal generated for each band. Each of the received signal filters (Rx BPF-1, Rx BPF-2, Rx BPF-n) 111′, 113′, and 115′ may include a band pass filter for filtering a signal received for each band. Each of the phase shifters 121, 123, and 125 may shift a phase of the transmission signal to separate a transmit frequency and a receive frequency for each band.
As shown in FIG. 1, a number of elements used for the communication apparatus 100 may be a number of supportable equal to 3x+1.